Paralel World
by Meongaum
Summary: Kumpulan cerita pendek yang didedikasikan untuk MikoRei Week 2015! / End! / Terimakasih atas dukungannya!
1. a 'P'

_Terkadang mengawasi tahananmu duapuluh empat jam penuh bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk_

 _._

 ** _Paralel World_**

 ** _Dedicated for MikoRei week 2015_**

 ** _Day 1_ _Prompt_** _ **:** **Imprisonment**_

 ** _A Project K fanfiction by Meongaum!_**

 ** _Project K © GoRa & GoHands_**

 ** _Warning: boy x boy, ambiguos word and sentence_**

.

.

.

 _ **Tuk**_

"Oi."

 _ **Tuk tuk**_

"Munakata."

 _ **Tuk tuk tuk**_

"Oi Munakata."

Jari Reishi berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerjanya. Merasa terusik dengan panggilan dari mahluk di sampingnya, Reishi melirik sebentar ke arahnya lalu kembali menatap puzzle berwarna putih yang sedang ia susun.

"Apa?" mahluk bersurai merah disampingnya mendengus kesal. Sebal karena mahluk berkacamata di depannya hanya melontarkan satu kata yang tidak memberi jawaban atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini.

Ya, sekarang seorang Suoh Mikoto sedang berada di ruangan Kapten Scepter 4, Munakata Reishi. Dengan kuping singa yang terpasang di kepalanya, tangan terborgol, dan dirinya sekarang ditempatkan di kurungan yang menyerupai kandang untuk binatang sirkus, oh tak lupa ada tali kekang yang terpasang di lehernya.

"Jelaskan apa maksudmu melakukan ini padaku."

Reishi menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya dan memainkan satu keping puzzle dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kau tahu Suoh, hukuman penjara yang hanya memborgol kedua tanganmu itu tidak akan sanggup membuatmu jera."

"sekalipun kau menempatkanku pada penjara bawah tanah dengan keamanan super ketat milikmu?"

"Super ketat sampai suatu saat nanti kau menghancurkannya dengan kekuatanmu, Suoh."

Mikoto terkekeh, ia tidak bisa menyangkal apa kata Reishi. Penjara bawah tanah dengan keamanan super ketat milik Scepter 4 memang bisa ia hancurkan dalam satu atau dua kali pukul. Tapi Mikoto masih tak mengerti. Kalau penjara bawah tanah Scepter 4 bisa ia hancurkan kenapa seorang Munakata Reishi menempatkannya pada sebuah kandang hewan sirkus yang jelas-jelas bisa ia hancurkan lebih mudah daripada keamanan penjara bawah tanah Scepter 4? Dan mengapa ia harus menggunakan telinga singa palsu beserta tali kekang?

"Oi Reishi, jawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu, Suoh Mikoto."

"Tidak, kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Reishi tersenyum tipis. Senang sekali ia bisa membuat seorang Mikoto penasaran sampai seperti itu. Menyandarkan punggungnya, Reishi mulai menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Saat kau bilang aku harus mengawasimu 24 jam nonstop, pada awalnya itu terdengar mustahil. Tapi saat kupikir ulang... mungkin cara ini adalah cara yang terbaik untuk menghukummu sekaligus mengawasimu."

"Lalu telinga singa ini?"

"Oh itu agar kau lebih menghayati peranmu, Suoh. Seekor singa yang terkurung karena tertangkap oleh pemburu. Kupikir itu cocok denganmu."

Mikoto terdiam. Ia membuat catatan mental di pikirannya, sebagai _reminder_ kalau seorang Munakata Reishi mungkin saja mempunyai sebuah _fetish_ yang aneh.

"Tadinya aku mau menelanjangimu, tahu. Tapi setelah kupikir kembali, sepertinya tidak usah. Aku tak mau melihat Awashima-kun atau siapapun yang ke ruanganku membatu melihat tubuhmu tanpa sehelai benangpun."

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya memasangkan telinga singa?"

"Jadi kamu ingin dipakaikan ekor singa?"

Oke, sepertinya Reishi memang memiliki _fetish_ yang aneh dan patut diwaspadai oleh Mikoto.

"Tapi kalau begini kan aku lebih gampang kabur."

"Katakan sekali lagi dan aku akan benar-benar menelanjangimu, Suoh."

Kalau saja Mikoto tidak ingat dia berada di salah satu kantor milik pemerintah, mungkin ia akan segera menghancurkan kandang ini dan rela ditelanjangi oleh mahluk berkacamata yang satu itu. Dan ia tidak masalah kalau harus berjalan ke Bar HOMRA dengan keadaan tanpa busana.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, itu pilihan yang buruk. Bisa jadi Izumo malah dengan senang hati menyerahkannya kembali kepada Reishi dan memintanya untuk tidak melepaskannya selamanya.

 _ **Toktoktok**_

"Oh sepertinya makan siangmu sudah datang."

Mikoto melirik ke arah pintu. Sesosok wanita muncul dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi gundukan berwarna ungu.

"Shitsuchou, pesanan Anda untuk... tahananmu."

"Terimakasih Awashima-kun, tolong taruh saja di mejaku dulu."

Seri meletakan piring berisi gundukan itu di meja Reishi. Mikoto menatap horror gundukan ungu itu. Apa yang akan Reishi lakukan dengan gundukan itu? Atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang akan Reishi lakukan padanya dengan gundukan itu?

Setelah Seri izin pamit dan keluar ruangan, Reishi mengambil piring itu lalu berjalan menuju kurungan Mikoto.

"Mikoto~"

Adalah senyum cerah Reishi yang tidak ingin dilihat Mikoto saat ini.

"Kudengar dari Kusanagi-kun kalau kau tidak pernah mengeluh soal makanan 'kan?"

Reishi menyodorkan piring itu kepada Mikoto. Warna ungu yang kontras dengan sedikit warna merah muda di atasnya membuat Mikoto mepertanyakan skill memasak orang nomor 2 di Scepter 4 itu.

"Nah sekarang, makan."

Mikoto menatap Reishi. Senyum cerah penuh intimidasi terpancar begitu jelas dari muka Reishi yang berarti _"cepat makan atau aku akan menyuruh Awashima-kun menambahkan benda ini ke makan malammu juga."_

Dengan ragu Mikoto menyendok gundukan ungu itu. Menatap jijik sebentar benda ungu yang ada di sendoknya lalu dengan ragu memakannya.

" _Anjir apaan ini manis banget."_

"Bagaimana? Enak kan?"

Ingin rasanya Mikoto menyuap paksa gundukan ungu itu ke mulut Reishi dan mengucapkan "enak _ndasmu_ , makan tuh gula!" tapi melihat kondisinya saat ini, Mikoto memilih untuk diam. Mencoba untuk menikmati gundukan ungu di depannya yang ia duga adalah gundukan pasta kacang.

Kini Mikoto mengerti perasaan Izumo ketika orang nomor 2 Scepter 4 itu datang ke bar miliknya.

.

.

.

"Ugh..."

Mikoto bangun dari tidurnya. Rasa pening masih menyerang kepalanya. Mungkin mengonsumsi gula berlebih menyebabkan ia mengantuk lebih cepat dan membuat kepalanya terasa sakit.

Mikoto melihat sekelilingnya _. Hari sudah gelap_ , pikir Mikoto. Ia melirik ke arah meja kerja Reishi dan menemukan Reishi terlelap di atas tumpukan kertas.

Berusaha membuat kebisingan, Mikoto membenturkan borgolnya ke arah jeruji besi untuk membangunkan Reishi. Tapi usaha itu sia-sia, Reishi tak kunjung bangun.

Memanggilnya pun percuma, Reishi malah makin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke lengannya.

Akhirnya Mikoto mengeluarkan sedikit auranya. Berusaha mengontrolnya agar tidak merusak borgol maupun kurungannya. Ia mengarahkan aura merahnya ke arah Reishi, berharap auranya mampu membangunkannya.

Ternyata usahanya membuahkan hasil. Reishi bangun dari tidurnya. Ia lalu menggosok matanya pelan lalu memakai kacamatanya.

"Nyenyak sekali tidurmu, bos. Sampai aku harus repot-repot mengeluarkan auraku hanya untuk membangunkanmu."

Reishi hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar protes dari Mikoto. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan menuju kurungan Mikoto dan membuka gembok kurungan itu.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya aku membawamu pulang, tahananku."

"Maksudmu membawaku ke penjara yang lebih hina daripada ini?"

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah tempat tidurku, akan kupastikan kau tidur di lantai hari ini, Suoh."

Mikoto tersenyum menantang ke arah Reishi, begitu juga dengan Reishi. Reishi lalu menarik tali kekang Mikoto dan membawa Mikoto keluar dari kurungannya.

"Kuharap makan malamku hari ini bukanlah sepiring gundukan pasta kacang."

.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **.**

 **Haloooo kembali lagi bersama saya~ *ketcupmaniez kali ini saya berani maso tiap hari demi pair si merah dan si biru ini :"3**

 **Awalnya bingung ini mereka enaknya diapain lol waktu liat prompt-nya kitchen sama imprisonment terus rewatch episode 3 eh malah gagal fokus dan fangirlingan gara-gara Akiyama ngomong :'3 #dibuang tapi setelah mendengar percakapan antara Reishi dan Seri... jadilah Mikoto dinistai oleh seperangkat kurungan beserta aksesorisnya (?)**

 **Sekian! :3 sampai jumpa besok~**


	2. Mafia AU, Blood Bullet

_Kadang orang yang kita sayang adalah musuh terbesar yang kita incar selama ini_

 _._

 _ **Paralel World**_

 _ **Dedicated for MikoRei week 2015**_

 _ **Day 2 Prompt: Death**_

 _ **A Project K fanfiction by Meongaum!**_

 _ **Project K © GoRa & GoHands**_

 _ **Warning: boy x boy, death chara, AU**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[Lapor! Leopard 1 menemukan target Alpha!]_

 _[Bagus! Jangan biarkan Alpha kabur!]_

 _[Damn! kita kehilangan si merah.]_

 _[Hound 2 cepat lacak posisi si merah!]_

 _ **[Dor dor dor!]**_

 _[Terjadi baku tembak di area E-7! Squad terdekat harap memberikan bantuan!]_

 _[Lapor! Wolf 1 dan Wolf 2 melihat Si Merah! Mereka di G-1!]_

 _[Dor!]_

 _[Wolf 1, Wolf 2, apa yang terjad?!]_

 _[Ugh terjadi baku tembak di sini-]_

 _[-Benzai awas!]_

 _ **[Dor!]**_

 _[AKIYAMAAA! KAU! BERANI-BERANINYA-]_

 _[Dor dor!]_

 _[Halo? Wolf 1, Wolf 2, jawab aku... Hei!]_

 _[Bzzz—]_

Reishi mematikan radionya. Berusaha menahan gemetar yang terus menyerang tangannya. Kedua rekannya mungkin sudah gugur dan sekarang ia harus segera pergi menuju ke lokasi 'Si Merah'. Memaksakan kakinya untuk bergerak, Reishi berlari menuju lokasi di mana 'Si Merah' itu berada.

Sungguh, Reishi tak ingin pergi ke tempat dimana 'Si Merah' itu. Pasalnya 'Si Merah' itu adalah—

"Suoh Mikoto, berhenti!"

—kekasihnya sendiri.

Mikoto menoleh ke belakang. Melihat Reishi di depannya dengan napas terengah-engah.

Ia mengangkat satu tangannnya, mengintruksikan kepada anak buahnya untuk mundur dan tidak mencampuri urusannya dengan polisi di depanya. Mengangguk, anak buahnya bergegas berlari menuju sebuahkapal feri.

Mikoto menatap Reishi. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya dan tersenyum.

"Oh halo kapten, sepertinya kau terburu-buru sekali ya sampai kelelahan seperti itu."

Dada Reishi terasa sesak. Tidak, itu bukan senyum Mikoto yang biasa ia lihat. _Senyum Mikoto tak mungkin terasa sejahat itu_ , pikirnya. Berusaha tegap, Reishi mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Mikoto.

"Oh tunggu dulu sayang," Mikoto mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya."

Tidak menuruti kata Mikoto, Reishi tetap mengacungkan pistolnya.

"Menjelaskan apa lagi, Mikoto? Kau ternyata... selama ini adalah..."

"Seorang bos. Dan aku tak berbohong kepadamu 'kan?"

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau adalah seorang bos dari sindikat perdagangan narkoba terbesar se-Asia."

"Maaf baru memberitahumu sekarang, sayang. Izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi. Aku, Suoh Mikoto, seorang bos dari sindikat perdagangan narkoba terbesar se-Asia, HOMRA."

Mata Reishi membulat sepenuhnya. Ia serasa ditampar oleh kenyataan. Ia tidak menyangka kekasihnya adalah seseorang yang memegang kendali penuh atas perdagangan narkoba se-Asia. Di dalam hatinya, Reishi tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang dicintainya adalah buronan kelas atas yang akan menerima esekusi mati jika ia tangkap.

Rasa sesak, kecewa, marah, berkecambuk dalam dada Reishi. Berusaha menahan gemetar yang terus menyerang tangannya, Reishi berteriak.

"Suoh Mikoto, kau ditangkap atas tuduhan penyeludupan Morfin seberat 3 kilogram dan perdagangan manusia!"

Mikoto berjalan ke sebelah kanan sembari tertawa.

"Oh Reishi, _My Dear_ ," Mikoto menatap Reishi dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Menangkapku? Tolong jangan lontarkan lelucon yang lebih lucu daripada ini."

"Aku serius, Suoh." Reishi mengarahkan pistolnya, bersiap untuk menembak. "Kalau cara damai tidak bisa membawamu ke pengadilan, aku terpaksa menembakmu di sini. Dengan kata lain, membunuhmu."

"Membunuhku? Jangan bercanda, sayang." Mikoto menurunkan tangannya, mengambil sesuatu dari jasnya. "Kau yakin bisa mengenaiku dengan tangan yang gemetaran begitu? Sebaiknya dirimu yang—"

 _ **Dor!**_

"—waspada. Oh sepertinya aku tidak boleh merendahkan kewaspadaan seorang kapten walaupun dia terlihat ketakutan."

Reishi memincingkan matanya. Gemetar di tangannya mulai menghilang. Rasa tidak percaya mulai tergantikan oleh harsat membunuh.

Reishi membulatkan tekadnya. Sudah tak ada gunanya bernegosiasi dengan Mikoto saat ini. Ia harus berani mengambil langkah, yang berarti ia _harus_ membunuh seorang Suoh Mikoto tanpa terkecuali.

Sebuah seringai terlukis di wajah Mikoto. Ia memainkan pistolnya. Berjalan santai dan menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Reishi.

"Reishi, aku punya penawaran untukmu."

Reishi menatap Mikoto. Apa? Penawaran? Oh sungguh Reishi ingin melemparkan sesuatu ke muka Mikoto saat ini. memberikan penawaran di saat seperti ini? Mikoto pasti sudah gila.

"Aku serius, Reishi. Penawarannya adalah, tinggalkan pekerjaan dan statusmu sekarang dan hidup bahagia bersamaku."

Reishi tertawa terkekeh. Apa? Bahagia? Sungguh Mikoto memang benar-benar sudah gila. Dia pikir hidup sebagai buronan internasional itu bahagia? Sepertinya Mikoto terlalu banyak mengisap ganja sehingga bisa berbicara seperti itu.

Merasa tau apa jawaban yang akan diberikan Reishi, Mikoto menghela napas, melontarkan sedikit tatapan kekecewaan ke arah Reishi.

"Sayang sekali." Mikoto menatap remeh Reishi. "Padahal aku tidak ingin menambah manik ungumu itu dalam koleksiku. Aku lebih suka menatapnya langsung di balik bingkai kaca itu daripada harus menatapnya lewat botol kaca berisi cairan pengawet."

Merasa terhina, Reishi menggertakkan giginya. Mengacungkan kembali pistolnya ke arah Mikoto.

"Kau! Memangnya kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku hah, Suoh Mikoto?!"

" _Of course i_ _do._ Aku memang sudah mengalahkan hatimu dan kendali atas tubuhmu tiap malam 'kan?"

Semburat merah muncul di muka Reishi. Malu bercampur kesal membuat konsentrasi Reishi terganggu.

" _Sial, bisa-bisanya dia berbicara seperti itu di saat seperti ini."_ Gumam Reishi

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Reishi menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan menembakannya ke arah Mikoto.

Sayang sekali tembakan itu dapat dengan mudah dihindari oleh Mikoto. Seringai meremehkan terlukis jelas di wajah Mikoto dan membuat Reishi semakin jengkel.

"Oh kapten, apa hanya segitu kemampuanmu? Bahkan tembakan anak buahmu saja lebih baik daripada dirimu. Oh siapa namanya? Akiyama? Tolong sampaikan rasa terimakasihku untuknya karena sudah memberikan sebuah pertunjukkan menarik. Kau tahu, aku paling suka melihat orang lain melindungin orang lain seperti itu, karena..."

 _ **Dor!**_

"Mereka terlihat bodoh."

 _ **Dor! Dor!**_

"Kau! Sekali lagi menghina rekanku, tidak akan kumaafkan!"

Emosi Reishi memuncak. Ia rela Mikoto menghina-hina dirinya. Tapi rekan kerjanya? Oh kali ini Reishi harus menghapuskan kata maaf dalam kamus percakapannya untuk Mikoto.

Reishi berlari ke arah Mikoto. Melontarkan satu tinju penuh tenaga yang dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Mikoto.

Pertikaian pun tak dapat dihindarkan. Mikoto dan Reishi meninggalkan pistol mereka. Berganti menjadi adu tinju yang tak dapat terelakan.

.

.

.

 _ **Buagh!**_

"Ugh..."

Satu tinju dari Mikoto berhasil menghantam wajah Reishi.

Darah segar mengalir di sudut bibir Reishi. Rasa ngilu yang menyerang gusinya membuat keseimbangannya sedikit terganggu.

"Aww sayang sekali, Reishi. Aku harus melukai wajah cantikmu."

Reishi berusaha berdiri. Sial keseimbangannya belum kembali sepenuhnya.

 _ **Duagh!**_

Reishi jatuh tersungkur. Kali ini Mikoto menendang dagunya. Belum puas dengan hanya menendang Reishi, Mikoto menginjak perutnya.

"Ah wajah kesakitanmu Reishi... aku suka sekali..."

"Kh... Mikoto... _you bastard_ —arghhh!"

"Oh Reishi, _My Dear_... sudah seperti ini kau masih keras kepala hmm...?"

Mikoto menekan dan memutar telapak kakinya. Tertawa penuh kebengisan. Reishi tak berkutik, rasa sakit yang menghujam tubuhnya membuat seluruh tubuhnya lemas.

Memusatkan kekuatan pada lengannya. Reishi berusaha meraih kaki Mikoto. Berharap ia bisa melakukan serangan balik.

 _ **Dor!**_

"ARGGHH!"

"Ups maaf, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan serangan balik sama sekali."

Darah segar menetes dari lengan Reishi. Tembakan Mikoto mengenai tepat di tulang hastanya. Rasa ngilu bercampur sakit tak tertahankan membuat Reishi meronta kesakitan.

"Reishi... bilang padaku kalau kau ingin menyerah."

"Kh... lebih baik aku mati daripada harus hidup dalam pelarian!"

Senyum mikoto mengilang, tergantikan oleh tatapan dingin tanpa setitik belas kasihan sama sekali. Mikoto mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Reishi. Tubuh Reishi gemetar, takut, tapi ia tidak bisa bergerak. Seakan ia sudah tidak peduli akan nasib dirinya.

"Sayang sekali, Reishi." Mikoto membungkuk, menatap Reishi sekaligus menempelkan ujung pistolnya ke kepala Reishi. "Padahal pasti indah sekali menjelajahi dunia ini bersamamu. Tapi sayang sekali, aku juga tidak butuh mahluk pembangkang sepertimu."

Mikoto menghela napas. Badannya mundur sedikit sesuai dengan panjang lengannya. Berjaga-jaga agar ia tidak terkena tekanan yang dihasilkan saat pistolnya melontarkan peluru.

"Selamat tinggal, Reishi, tidurlah selama-lamanya dalam rasa penyesalanmu."

 _ **Dor!**_

Sebuah peluru menembus kepala Reishi. Darah segar mengalir deras keluar dari kepalanya. Darahnya memberikan sedikit noda pada tangan Mikoto.

Mikoto bangkit dan berdiri. Menepuk-nepuk kemejanya yang sedikit kotor dan menyisir rambut jabriknya dengan jemarinya.

" _Whoa_ , bos."

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar jauh di belakang Mikoto. Seorang pria tinggi tegap dengan kacamata berlensa ungu bersandar pada satu _box container_ berwarna hijau.

"Rasanya sudah kusuruh seluruh anak buahku kembali ke kapal." Mikoto berjalan menuju orang itu sambil memasukan pistolnya kembali ke sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok.

"Karena kau lama sekali, bos. Kupikir kau melupakan tugasmu dan bercumbu dengan kekasihmu di sini. _Whoops_ , turut berduka cita atas kematian kekasihmu, bos."

" _Thanks_ , Kusanagi." Izumo menyalakan pematiknya dan mengarahkannya ke arah rokok yang sudah terselip di bibir bosnya. "Aku sudah selesai di sini. Ayo kembali."

"Lalu mau kau apakan jasad kekasihmu? Tidak kau bawa? Padahal kau sangat mencintainya bukan?"

Tawa renyah meluncur mengiringi kepulan asap yang keluar dari mulut Mikoto. "Negara ini lebih membutuhkan jasadnya ketimbang aku."

"Serius? Kau tidak akan mengambil oleh-oleh darinya? Bola matanya misalnya?"

"Anna tidak akan suka dihadiahi bola mata ibunya sendiri, Kusanagi."

Mikoto membuang puntung rokoknya sembarang lalu menginjaknya. "Ayo kita pergi. Klien selanjutnya sudah menunggu kita. Dan oh aku kangen sekali pada Anna."

Izumo berjalan di samping Mikoto. "Kangen untuk menyuntikkan beberapa jenis narkoba baru kepadanya maksudmu, bos?"

Mikoto melempar senyum ke arah Izumo. Membiarkan pertanyaan anak buahnya itu dan segera masuk ke sebuah kapal feri. Meninggalkan mayat Reishi dan suara baku tembak yang masih terdengar sayup dari arah pelabuhan.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **GYAAAAAAA TELAT SEHARIIIII *selimutan**_

 _ **Duhh maap kemaren gak apdet huhuhu dikirain habis les masih ada tenaga buat ngelanjutin, ternyata...*goleran**_ _ **balada anak kelas 12 sekolah dilanjut les terus pulang malem :"3**_

 _ **Tapi kalau di amrik ini belum telat kan? #digampar**_

 _ **Dan terimakasih untuk mbak ashAksara :3 kyaaaaaa aku dinotis sempaaaay #Hus**_

 _ **Ok jadi silakan yang mau fangirlingan kebengisan Mikoto di sini #heh saya juga guling-gulingan sendiri kok ngebayangin mahluk bersungut yang satu ini mendadak jadi bengis tapi keren.**_

 _ **Sekian Author's Note kali ini~ saya pamit undur diri mau ngelanjutin rangkuman Bahasa Indonesia :"3 sampai jumpa besok atau nanti malam~**_


	3. School AU, Sebuah Kalung

_Sebuah benda itu, jika diberikan oleh orang terkasih akan terasa sangat berharga sekalipun harganya tidak seberapa_

 **.**

 **Paralel World**

 **Dedicated for MikoRei week 2015**

 **Day 3 Prompt: Treasure**

 **A Project K fanfiction by Meongaum!**

 **Project K © GoRa & GoHands**

 **Warning: boy x boy, AU.**

.

.

.

"Astaga kamu Suoh, berhenti—"

 _ **Brakk!**_

"SUOOOOOOHHH!"

Satu meja terbelah dua dan dua kapur jadi korban atas aksi kejar-kejaran dengan seorang guru dan murid. Guru bagian Kesiswaan, Zenjō Gōki terlibat aksi kejar-kejaran dengan seorang murid yang namanya tak asing di telinga kita sebagai pembawa masalah, Suoh Mikoto.

Ya, kali ini preman bersungut tercinta kita kepergok mengintip guru BK, Yoshino Yayoi, yang kebetulan sedang berganti pakaian di ruang BK. Sebenarnya tindakan Mikoto tak sepenuhnya salah karena dia memang dipanggil oleh Yayoi ke ruang BK dan pintu ruang BK saat itu tidak dikunci. Sialnya, peristiwa itu saat Zenjō sedang melintas ke sana. Mau modus cantik berujung pada makan siang berdua bersama guru BK tadinya. Karena melihat Mikoto yang tertangkap basah membuka pintu ruang BK disusul pemandangan Yayoi yang hanya memakai _tanktop_ sebagai atasan, jadilah Mikoto dituduh mengintip dan menyebabkan aksi kejar-kejaran antara Mikoto dan Zenjō tak terelakan lagi.

Berusaha menghindar, Mikoto malah menabrak seseorang.

 _ **Buagh!**_

 _ **Sraak!**_

"Aww... Suoh, berhenti! Astaga, Suoh, Zenjō-sensei, jangan lari-lari di koridor!"

"Sori, Munakata."

"Maaf Munakata tapi bapak punya urusan sama anak ini—SUOOOOH JANGAN MASUK TOILET PEREMPUAN KAMU!"

Reishi hanya bisa pasrah melihat guru dan temannya berkejar-kejaran seperti itu. Ditambah seluruh kertas laporan yang harus ia serahkan ke pembina OSIS berserakan di lantai karena dirinya ditabrak Mikoto tadi. Oh sepertinya ia harus meminta Awashima-sensei untuk memberi pelajaran dan jamuan makan untuk dua orang ini.

Menghela napas berat, Reishi segera membereskan kertasnya dan menyusunnya kembali lalu berjalan ke ruang guru.

.

.

.

"Haah... jadi Suoh-senpai buat ulah apa lagi kali ini?"

Satu decikan lidah keluar dari mulut Fushimi. Ia memijit pelipisnya yang pening mendadak. Baru saja ia menyelesaikan tugasnya membuat laporan kegiatan karyawisata minggu lalu, kini ia mendapati atasannya menopang dahinya dengan tangan dan mengeluarkan aura depresi yang sangat pekat.

"Kau tahu, tadi Zenjō-sensei dan si sungut itu berlari-lari di koridor dan semenit kemudian aku mendapat keluhan kalau Yoshino-sensei diintip oleh si sungut dan Zenjō-sensei... lalu aku harus menasihati Yoshino-sensei _lagi_ agar tidak berganti pakaian di ruang BK atau minimal mengunci pintu ruang BK saat beliau akan berganti pakaian."

" _Shitsuchou_... minum dulu."

"Oh, trims, Aki."

Reishi meminum teh hijau yang disodorkan Akiyama dan meneguknya sampai habis. Menaruh gelasnya dengan sedikit emosi, Reishi lalu menyenderkan kepalanya ke kursi.

"Haah... pokoknya aku harus cari cara agar si sungut itu tidak berbuat ulah lagi..."

"Protes ke Kusanagi-sensei?"

"Kalau saja protes ke Kusanagi-sensei benar-benar bisa menekan angka kriminalitas yang dihasilkan oleh si sungut itu, mungkin aku tidak akan menghabiskan satu tahunku di kelas satu hanya untuk bolak-balik menemui Kusanagi-sensei hanya untuk memintanya menasihati si sungut itu."

Mereka bertiga menghela napas berat. Memang begini kalau sudah jadi OSIS, mau tak mau harus dibebani oleh guru untuk mengurus murid-murid bermasalah. Apalagi angkatan mereka sepertinya mendapatkan _jackpot_. Pembuat onarnya tak tanggung-tanggung. Terlebih lagi bukan hanya si sungut ini yang hobi buat masalah. Tapi satu geng legal yang dibina oleh Izumo yang bernama HOMRA.

Beranjak dari posisi masing-masing, mereka bertiga mengambil tas masing-masing, meninggalkan ruangan OSIS dan bergegas untuk pulang.

.

.

.

"Kami pamit dulu, _Shitsuchou_."

"Oke, hati-hati, Fushimi-kun, Akiyama-kun."

Reishi melambaikan tangannya tanda mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Fushimi dan Akiyama. Sebenarnya arah rumah mereka searah, tapi karena Reishi merasa sesekali ia harus berkeliling kota untuk berganti suasana sejenak, jadilah mereka bertiga berpisah dan meninggalkan Reishi sendiri di pusat pertokoan.

Reishi berjalan-jalan dan melirik sekitarnya. Kadang ia berhenti di toko kacamata dan melihat-lihat desain kacamata terbaru. Setelah puas melakukan _window shopping_ di toko kacamata, ia melanjutkan jalan-jalannya.

Langkahnya lalu terhenti pada sebuah toko buku. Ada tulisan 'diskon 20%! Berlaku untuk semua barang'

Sembari tersenyum, Reishi melangkah memasuki toko buku itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus membeli beberapa puzzle baru."

.

.

.

Reishi keluar toko buku dengan menjinjing dua tas berisi lima kotak puzzle 5000 keping yang dibelinya. Hari ini ia puas dengan hasil berburunya di toko buku. Mungkin sesekali mengunjungi pusat pertokoan tidak buruk juga, pikirnya. Siapa tahu ia sedang beruntung lagi dan bisa membeli banyak puzzle karena ada diskon.

Merasa sudah cukup dengan kegiatan jalan-jalan kali ini, Reishi beranjak pulang.

Belum berselang lima menit, langkah Reishi terhenti. Ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko aksesoris. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik.

Sebuah kalung dengan liontin menyerupai kristal air.

Ntah kenapa Reishi sangat suka dengan kalung itu dan ingin membelinya. Tapi untuk apa ia membelinya? Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menggunakan kalung jika berpergian.

Tiba-tiba bayangan Mikoto muncul di pikirannya. Reishi membayangkan Mikoto memakai kalung itu. Terlihat keren menurutnya.

Dan karena itu, semburat merah sedikit muncul di pipinya.

Reishi menatap lagi kalung itu. Alasan seorang Suoh Mikoto terlihat keren menggunakan kalung itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya membeli kalung itu.

' _Pokoknya aku harus cari cara agar si sungut itu tidak berbuat ulah lagi...'_

Tidak, tidak. Membeli kalung itu bukannlah tindakan yang tepat untuk menekan angka kriminalitas Suoh Mikoto. Lagipula memakai aksesoris seperti itu dilarang di sekolahnya.

Reishi menatap dilematis kalung itu. Ia sangat ingin membelinya untuk Mikoto tapi apakah kalung ini bisa mengubah seorang Suoh Mikoto? Terlebih lagi apakah Mikoto suka dihadiahi kalung seperti itu olehnya?

Berpikir, Reishi terus mencari alasan untuk membeli kalung itu.

Tak berapa lama, sebuah seringai muncul, sepertinya Reishi sudah menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk membeli kalung itu. Tanpa ragu, ia memasuki toko aksesoris itu dan membeli kalung itu.

.

.

.

"Suoh Mikoto."

Mikoto menatap malas Reishi. Menebak kalau sebentar lagi ia akan dimarahi oleh Sang Ketua OSIS panjang lebar tanpa henti karena kejadian kemarin.

Tapi perkiraannya meleset. Sebuah kotak dilemparkan ke arahnya. Dengan cekatan ia menangkapnya. Bingung, Mikoto melihat kotak itu dengan teliti.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja sendiri."

Dengan ragu Mikoto membuka kotak itu. Ada sedikit perasaan takut kalau kotak yang diberikan Reishi ternyata berisi bom yang siap meledak saat kotak itu ia buka. Dengan perlahan Mikoto membuka kotak itu dan menemukan ada benda menyerupai kalung di dalam kotak itu.

Ia mengambil kalung itu. Ada sebuah liontin menyerupai kristal air besar berwarna abu-abu di kalung itu.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Aku berharap setiap kau mengingat atau mengenakan kalung itu, kau bisa mengingat wajahku yang dingin dan bengis yang siap memarahimu kapan saja saat kau hendak berbuat ulah. Kupikir itu bayangan yang cocok dengan liontin itu."

Mikoto tertawa. Sebuah semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Reishi. _Sial, Mikoto terlihat keren sekali kalau seperti itu_ , pikir Reishi.

"Terimakasih karena memperhatikanku sampai sejauh ini, Munakata." Tanpa ragu, Mikoto mengenakan kalung itu. "Entah kenapa aku sangat suka kalung ini."

"Kalau begitu jaga baik-baik dan jangan buat onar lagi! Kau sudah kelas tiga, tahu. Oh dan jangan pakai kalung itu sekarang, Suoh. Itu melanggar peraturan sekolah."

"Tidak mau. Salah sendiri kau menyerahkannya saat kita masih di sekolah. Di atap pula. Ini seperti kau akan menyatakan cinta padaku saja, Munakata."

"Berisik! Cepat lepas kalung itu atau aku akan mencatat poin minus di buku sakumu."

"Hrr... baiklah..."

Dengan berat hati Mikoto melepas kalungnya lalu memasukannya ke saku celananya. Menggenggamnya erat diselimuti perasaan khawatir akan kehilangan kalung itu.

 _"Kalung ini... akan kujaga seumur hidupku, Reishi. Terimakasih karena mau menjadi pengingatku sampai aku menutup usia kelak."_

.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HOREEE APDEEEEET *tebarpermen**_

 _ **Fyuuh ternyata berhasil maso demi apdet hari ini :"3 dan fic ini diupdate dalam keadaan mati listrik :"3**_

 _ **Sebenernya agak bingung juga mau nulis apa buat tema hari ini. Karena cuma kepikiran soal kalungnya Mikoto ya jadilah fic ini lol**_

 _ **Oke, saya langsung pamit undur diri~ sampai jumpa besok!**_


	4. Strawberry Parfait

_Kejutanmu itu, kadang seabstrak Strawberry Parfait, tiba-tiba dan memiliki banyak rasa_

 _._

 **Paralel World**

 **Dedicated for MikoRei week 2015**

 **Day 4 Prompt: Sweet**

 **A Project K fanfiction by Meongaum!**

 **Project K © GoRa & GoHands**

 **Warning: boy x boy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua _Strawberry Parfait_ dan satu _Green Tea Mousse Cake_ tersaji di meja nomor 2. Sepasang manik rubi menatap takjub _Strawberry Parfait_ -nya. Berbeda sekali dengan orang di sebelahnya yang menatap malas _Strawberry Parfait_ -nya.

"Jadi ini yang namanya _Strawberry Parfait_..." Gadis kecil bersurai keperakan itu menoleh ke arah pria di sebelahnya. "Merahnya tak kalah indah seperti milikmu, Mikoto."

"Ayo cepat makan _Parfait_ -mu, Anna. Nanti cair."

Anna mengangguk lalu menyuapkan sesendok _Strawberry Parfait_ -nya. Sensasi dingin, asam, dan manis menyapa indra perasanya. Senyum lebar tak dapat ia sembunyikan bersamaan dengan suapan Strawberry Pafrait berikutnya.

"Terimakasih, Reishi." Ucap Anna setelah menikmati seperempat dari _Parfait_ nya.

"Sama-sama, Tuan Putri."

Reishi membalasnya dengan senyum. Rasanya melihat gadis di depannya ini memakan _Parfait_ -nya dengan bahagia adalah suatu kebanggaan baginya.

"Suoh, sebaiknya kau makan bagianmu juga." Amber itu melirik malas ke arah sepasang manik ungu di depannya. Si ungu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Menyuruhnya untuk segera memakan bagiannya karena _Strawberry Parfait_ -nya mulai mencair.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Mikoto, tidak baik membuang-buang makanan."

Reishi berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya. Melihat seorang Suoh Mikoto diceramahi anak kecil adalah sesuatu yang langka. Anna terus menatap Mikoto lekat. Memaksanya memakan _Strawberry Parfait_ -nya.

Mikoto menghela napas, tanda ia menyerah. Dengan malas, Mikoto meraih sendoknya dan menyuapkan _Strawberry Parfait_ -nya ke mulutnya. _Hm... lumayan enak juga,_ pikir Mikoto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Munakata. Dalam rangka apa kau mengajak Anna makan makanan seperti ini?"

"Ada permintaan dari sahabatmu soal ini. Tadinya aku ingin menyuruh Awashima-kun saja untuk menemani Anna. Tapi karena aku mengingat sesuatu yang penting yang mungkin bisa membuat Anna trauma..."

"Ah..."

Mikoto dan Reishi saling bertukar pandang. Sepertinya mereka sepikiran.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menemani Anna."

"Sama-sama. Aku tidak mau gigi Anna bolong karena terlalu banyak makan makanan manis."

Anna menatap mereka berdua kebingungan. Berusaha menerka topik apa yang Reishi dan Mikoto bicarakan.

"Tapi aku salut kepadamu yang tau soal tempat ini, Munakata." Mikoto melempar pandangan sarkas ke lawan bicaranya. "Kupikir kau hanya tau tempat dimana membeli puzzle diskonan atau Teh Hijau."

"Awashima-kun dan Akiyama-kun yang memberi tahuku soal tempat ini. Katanya kudapan di sini cukup enak dan tidak terlalu manis... ya walaupun menurutku _Green Tea Mousse_ -ku sudah cukup manis."

Anna menatap _Green Tea Mousse_ milik Reishi. Ada sedikit rasa penasaran yang terpancar dari mata gadis itu. Merasa mengerti maksud Anna, Reishi menyodorkan kuenya.

"Mau coba?"

Anna mengangguk ragu. Ia lalu memotong sedikit _Green Tea Mousse_ milik Reishi dan memakannya.

"Mmn... agak pahit... tapi enak."

Reishi dan Mikoto tersenyum. Tidak tahan melihat ekspresi Anna yang lucu.

"Ayo dilanjut makan _Parfait_ -nya. Nanti mencair lho."

Anna mengangguk lalu melanjutkan menyantap _Parfait-_ nya. Begitu juga Reishi dan Mikoto yang akhirnya sibuk dengan makanan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Mnn..."

Reishi dan Mikoto berjalan pulang menuju Bar HOMRA. Mikoto menggendong Anna yang terlelap di punggungnya. Setelah selesai mencicipi _Parfait_ , mereka bertiga berkeliling kota sebentar sampai Anna kelelahan lalu tidur di pundak Mikoto. Mikoto pun tidak punya pilihan selain menggendongnya sampai pulang. Dalam perjalanan pulang, sesekali Reishi mengelus surai keperakan gadis itu. Memperhatikan wajah penuh kedamaian yang membuat hati Reishi terisi oleh perasaan nyaman.

"Ah sudah sampai."

Reishi dan Mikoto sampai di depan Bar HOMRA. Reishi lalu menyerahkan satu tas jinjing berisi sekotak _macaron_ kepada Mikoto.

"Tugasku berakhir sampai sini." Kata Reishi sembari menyerahkan tas itu. "Kegiatan yang cukup menyenangkan untuk mengisi cutiku."

Mikoto lalu menjulurkan tangan kanannya. "Trims."

Reishi melempar senyum. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Salam untuk Anna."

Belum sempat Reishi melangkah, Mikoto memanggil namanya. Membuat sang pemilik nama menoleh ke arah Mikoto.

"Apa—"

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Reishi. Reishi membatu. Tak menyangka Mikoto akan melakukan itu.

Kecupan singkat itu berakhir, wangi lembut stroberi masih terasa dalam indra penciumannya. _Mungkin ini efek dari Parfaitnya,_ pikir Reishi. Membuatnya ingin meminta lebih dari Mikoto. Tapi sudah terlambat, Mikoto sudah berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu masuk Bar HOMRA. Meninggalkannya sendiri yang masih terkejut atas serangan tiba-tiba itu.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Reishi. Sampai jumpa lain hari."

Setelah itu, Mikoto masuk dan menutup pintu Bar HOMRA. Meninggalkan Reishi bersama senyum tanpa makna yang ia lontarkan sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar meninggalkan Reishi dalam kesendirian.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **KELAAAAAR HAHAHAHAHA *mulaigila**_

 _ **Sumpah ini fic setengah hati pisan diselesainnya :"3 hari ini kebanyakan baper gara-gara, fic mbak ashAksara, Saint Seiya Soul of Gold, dan Kamen Rider Drive. Too much feels :"3 apalagi Drive :"3 HEART-SAMAAAAAAAAAAA PLZ DON'T DIE AAARGHHH #netstopbedafandom**_

 _ **Gagal membuat pembaca diabetes, tadinya mau banyakin adegan ngunyu MikoRei tapi yaaaaa hahahaha malah gak ada adegan ngunyu sama sekali huhuhu karena udah terlalu ngefeels kali ya :"3**_

 _ **Jadi kali ini ngunyu ngeliat Anna aja ya? *ditabok**_

 _ **Udah ah hari ini kebanyakan curhat : siapapun berikan saya asupan #heh s**_ _ **ampai jumpa besok~**_


	5. Happy Birthday!

**Paralel World**

 **Dedicated for MikoRei week 2015**

 **Day 5 Prompt: Cake**

 **A Project K fanfiction by Meongaum!**

 **Project K © GoRa & GoHands**

 **Warning: boy x boy**

.

.

.

 _ **Prak! Prak! Prak!**_

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Shitsuchō_!"

Pita-pita berhambur saat Reishi memasuki ruangan kerjanya. Di depannya kini berdiri anak buah kebanggaannya. Tapi ada sedikit pemandangan yang berbeda, anak buahnya mengenakan kacamata yang beragam yang membuat Reishi sedikit girang.

" _Shitsuchō_ , selamat ulang tahun." Sesosok wanita muncul dari kerumunan para lelaki di depannya. Membawa serta satu loyang kue disertai senyum manis yang melekat pada bibirnya. Di atas kue itu ada lilin berangka dua dan tujuh berwarna putih dan biru.

"Terimakasih, Awashima-kun." Reishi membalas senyum Seri. "Dan itu..."

"Green Tea Cheesecake." Balas Seri cepat. "Tadinya saya mau menambahkan anko di atasnya, tapi entah kenapa semua stok anko yang saya miliki menghilang."

Reishi bersyukur dalam hati di hari ulang tahunnya, ia tak menemukan gunungan anko yang biasanya hadir tanpa absen menemani secangkir teh hijaunya. Ia menatap anak buahnya yang lain, di depannya Dōmyōuji, Gotou, dan Hidaka mengacungkan jempol. Melemparkan isyarat _'tenang, semuanya sudah diatur.'_

Oh sepertinya ia membuat reminder untuk dirinya sendiri. Mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya yang kedua untuk berterimakasih pada anak buahnya karena telah membebaskannya dari jeratan anko letnan ayunya untuk sehari.

" _Shitsuchō_ , ayo tiup lilinnya~"

Suara Dōmyōuji memecah keheningan. Diikuti sahutan serupa, Reishi terkekeh, melangkah maju sedikit mendekati kue ulang tahunnya.

"Hei sebelum itu ayo kita nyanyikan waktu selamat ulang tahun."

Kali ini Benzai yang bersuara. Membuat Reishi terhenti. Ia nyaris saja meniup lilinnya. Ada beberapa suara " _ah iya"_ yang berkomentar setelahnya.

Mengelilingi Reishi, mereka mulai menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dengan riang gembira.

.

.

.

 _ **Bruk!**_

"Haah..."

Reishi menaruh tas berisi hadiah dari anak buahnya di atas sofa. Ia lalu melepas jubahnya dan melemparnya asal. Sudah lama ia tidak pulang kerja dengan perasaan sebahagia ini. Dalam hati ia benar-benar berterimakasih kepada anak buahnya karena membuatnya bisa tertawa lepas tanpa memikirkan beban kerjanya. Reishi tidak ingat duduk di atas sofa kondominiumnya terasa senyaman ini setelah kejadian _itu_.

Reishi lalu duduk di samping tas berisi hadiah tersebut. Mengambil hadiahnya yang ada di tas itu lalu menjejerkannya di meja.

Ada satu pak permen rasa Teh Hijau, _Pomade_ , teh herbal, kacamata hitam, patung kecil, pembersih kacamata, satu box anko berbagai rasa, lilin aromaterapi, selusin kopi kalengan, mainan kucing, replika Kapal Perang Yamato siap rakit, dan sebotol mayones.

Reishi tertawa saat mengingat anak buahnya memberikannya hadiah. Bahkan ia tidak menyangka orang seperti Zenjō akan ikut merayakan ulang tahunnya dan memberinya hadiah berupa mainan kucing sambil tersipu malu.

Ya walaupun ada beberapa hadiah yang membuatnya syok.

Seperti saat Gotou dengan senyum khasnya memberikan patung kecil berbentuk manusia kerdil yang menurutnya aneh. Atau Yayoi yang memberikannya sebotol mayones kesukaannya dengan gugup.

Reishi sendiri sudah pasrah dengan hadiah dari Seri. Satu box anko aneka rasa yang ia peroleh dan kemasannya sangan pas untuk dibawa kemana-mana yang secara langsung mengisyaratkan Reishi untuk membawa satu atau dua bungkus anko itu di saku dan memakannya saat tiba-tiba ia merasa lapar.

Yang paling berkesan menurutnya adalah Fushimi yang memberikannya selusin kopi kalengan. Dengan muka cemberut seperti biasa, Fushimi terlihat ogah-ogahan menyerahkan hadiahnya. Tapi Reishi senang, Fushimi masih mau bersusah payah memberinya hadiah.

Lalu Dōmyōuji... ah Reishi ingat betapa sumringahnya wajah anak itu saat ia membuka bungkusan hadiahnya dan mengangkat tempat kacamata hitam yang anak itu berikan. Katanya sih agar ia terlihat lebih keren dan bersinar. Sehabis berkata begitu, wajah teman-temannya langsung berubah drastis. Bahkan beberapa ada yang _facepalm_.

Reishi juga masih mengingat senyum tulus Akiyama saat memberinya satu pak permen rasa Teh Hijau dan senyum khas bapak-bapak yang dipancarkan oleh Kamo saat memberinya satu kotak teh herbal. Oh tidak lupa kerusuhan Hidaka, Fuse, Eno, dan Gotou saat memberikannya hadiah. Benzai lalu membubarkan geng rusuh itu dan memberikan hadiahnya, disusul Zenjō, Yayoi, lalu yang terakhir Fushimi.

Tapi ada satu hadiah yang belum Reishi buka. Satu box besar yang tingginya kira-kita satu seperempat meter, berwarna biru langit dan berhiaskan pita merah. Hadiah ulang tahunnya yang merupakan hasil iuran dari anak buahnya itu memang belum ia buka karena mereka sendiri yang meminta Reishi membukanya saat ia sedang sendirian.

Dengan hati-hati Reishi membuka hadiah terakhirnya. Reishi merasa dirinya kembali ke masa kecilnya saat ia dengan rasa penasaran yang besar membuka satu per satu hadiah dari teman maupun keluarganya.

Bungkusan itu sepenuhnya terbuka, menampilkan sebuah boneka singa besar dan sebuah kartu ucapan yang terkalung pada boneka singa tersebut.

Reishi mengambi kartu ucapan tersebut. Ada tulisan _Untuk Shitsuchō_ beserta gambar mahkota biru di depannya. Perlahan, Reishi membuka kartu ucapan itu dan membacanya.

 **—...—**

 _Selamat Ulang Tahun Shitsuchō! Tolong jangan paksakan diri Anda, kami semua mengkhawatirkan Anda._

— _Awashima Seri_

 _._

 _Selamat ulang tahun, tolong jangan terlalu sering begadang, Shitsuchō, karena aku tak mau lagi dibebani tugas laporan yang menumpuk karena itu._

— _Fushimi_

 _._

 _Selamat Ulang Tahun, Shitsuchō, semoga permen dari saya dapat mengobati rasa kangen Anda akan teh hijau yang tidak sempat Anda buat karena kesibukan Anda. Ah dan semoga Anda senang dengan teman tidur Anda dari kami._

— _Akiyama Himori_

 _._

 _Selamat Ulang Tahun, Shitsuchō, semoga Anda tetap menjaga penampilan walaupun sedang sibuk. Dan jangan terlalu paksakan diri Anda._

— _Benzai Yuujiro_

 _._

 _Selamat Ulang Tahun, Shitsuchō. Tolong istirahatlah yang cukup, kantung mata Anda terlihat sekali, dan tolong jangan abaikan kesehatan Anda, jika Anda menginginkan makanan yang hangat, jangan segan untuk meminta saya membuatkan makan siang atau malam Anda._

— _Kamo Ryuuho._

 _._

 _Happy Birthday, Shitsuchō! Tetaplah bersinar sesibuk apapun Anda. Oh iya kalau Anda butuh hiburan jangan sungkan untuk meminta saya merekomendasikan beberapa film atau game, oh atau Anda juga bisa ikut bermain atau nonton bersama Fuse dan Eno. Pokoknya jangan stres ya Shitsuchō! Karena Anda sangat berarti bagi kami. Dan malam ini selamat berpuas diri memeluk hadiah Anda!_

— _Dōmyōuji Andy_

 _._

 _Selamat Ulang Tahun, Shitsuchō... semoga panjang umur dan tetaplah ingat merawat kacamata Anda agar tetap bersinar. Oh iya tolong jangan cuci bonekanya sembarangan karena nanti permukaannya tidak terasa lembut lagi._

— _Enomoto Tatsuya_

 _._

 _Selamat Ulang Tahun, Shitsuchō, jangan pernah sungkan curhat kepada kami, beban Anda terlihat sekali. Dan kami tidak terima kantung mata Shitsuchō. Jangan malas tidur karena kami sudah membelikan teman tidur untuk Anda._

— _Fuse Daiki_

 _._

 _Selamat Ulang Tahun, Shitsuchō, semoga Anda selalu sehat dan terlindungi._

— _Gotou Ren_

 _._

 _Selamat Ulang Tahun, Shitsuchō! Semoga panjang umur dan bahagia selalu! Jika ada masalah jangan sungkan untuk menceritakannya kepada saya. Oh atau jika Anda butuh hiburan, datanglah kepada kami. Jangan paksakan diri Anda terlalu berat dan jangan lupa istirahat! Lumayan kan dapat teman tidur baru?_

— _Hidaka Akira._

 _._

 _Selamat ulang tahun, kalau Anda penat jangan sungkan untuk datang ke ruang berkas dan bermain bersama Kuro, Kuro pasti senang dengan kehadiran Anda._

— _Zenjō Gōki_

 _._

 _Selamat Ulang Tahun, Shitsuchō, semoga panjang umur dan bahagia. Ah, tolong jangan abaikan jam makan Anda, Mungkin mayones bisa membantu menambah nafsu makan Anda._

— _Yoshino Yayoi._

 **—...—**

Seketika air mata Reishi keluar. Terharu karena anak buahnya begitu perhatian. Ia melirik boneka singa besar itu. _Lucu_ , pikir Reishi.

Seketika ia ingat rencananya hari ini. Reishi lalu melepas kacamatanya dan mengusap air matanya. Mengambil kursi untuk dibuat berhadapan dengan sofanya, ia lalu menaruh boneka singa besar itu di atasnya. Reishi lalu berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil box kecil berwarna putih. Tak lupa ia juga mematikan penerangan kondominiumnya.

Reisi berjalan kembali menuju sofa dan memposisikan box kecil itu diantara dia dan boneka singa itu. Ia lalu membuka box itu. Sebuah kue tar buah ternyata. Ia lalu memasang lilin di sekeliling tar bulat itu lalu menyalakan lilinnya. Reishi menatap lama tart itu dan melirik boneka singa di hadapannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Reishi meniup lilinnya. Lalu kembali menatap boneka singa di depannya. Bukan lagi senyum bahagia yang terlukis di wajah Reishi, melainkan sendu yang terus muncul seiiring ia menatap boneka singa di depannya.

Reishi lalu menarik napas panjang lalu menghempaskannya. Ada setitik sesak di dadanya saat memperhatikan boneka singa tersebut. Seakan boneka itu adalah sesuatu yang dapat membuat hatinya bergetar. Kilat matanya berubah suram, menatap terus menerus boneka singa yang selalu memberikan senyum.

Kepala Reishi mendongak, menatap langit-langit kondominiumnya yang gelap.

"Mikoto... jika kau ada di sini, apa yang akan kau ucapkan kepadaku hari ini?"

Suara parau itu tak menggema. Pertanyaan tanpa jawaban itu sengaja Reishi biarkan. Ia berusaha menahan invasi cairan bening di matanya walaupun dadanya sesak. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Reishi lalu bangkin dari sofa, berjalan menuju tempat boneka itu berada lalu mengangkatnya.

"Mulai sekarang namamu Mikoto, Tuan Singa. Mohon bantuannya dan jadilah teman tidur yang setia."

.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Birthday fic super telat beserta setoran MikoRei week yang telat juga :"3 maafkan aku, mah, pah*sungkem**_

 _ **Seperti biasa saya tepar lagi habis pulang les kemarin :"3 terus hari ini juga perang batin sebenernya pengen nulis buat tema hari ke-6. Salahkan ending Kamen Rider Drive yang bikin galau saya sampai ntah kapan yang berjung pada WB yang tiba-tiba melanda #banyakngeleslu**_

 _ **Aaaa saya juga minta maaf nih kepada pembaca :"3 besok juga pengennya sih apdet sekalian buat hari terakhir gitu cuma ternyata eh ternyata ada tambahan dari sekolah : balada kelas 12 emang, jadi berharap saja saya maso dari jam satu siang sampai dini hari demi ngehajar habis MikoRei Week ini**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa besok~ jangan pernah bosen untuk mampir ke cerita saya ya~**_


	6. Hujan di antara Perpisahan

_Karena perpisahan adalah kata yang paling sulit diterima manusia_

 _._

 **Paralel World**

 **Dedicated for MikoRei week 2015**

 **Day 6 Prompt: Endings**

 **A Project K fanfiction by Meongaum!**

 **Project K © GoRa & GoHands**

 **Warning: boy x boy**

* * *

 **.**

 _Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu After Rain-Mika saat membaca fanfiksi ini_

.

* * *

.

.

.

Mendung menghiasi langit kota Shizume. Semakin pekat dan mulai menghalangi sinar matahari yang menyinari kota Shizume siang itu. Membuat suhu di kota itu semakin mendingin. Wangi udara yang berubah seakan menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan hujan.

Reishi menaiki tangga kuil. Ada sedikit perasaan khawatir yang menghantui dirinya. Raut cemas pun tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Itu semua karena sebuah _e-mail_ yang ia terima.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, akhirnya Reishi sampai di sebuah kuil yang menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan seseorang. Adalah seorang pria bersurai merah yang pertama kali ia tangkap dengan retina matanya. Seakan tahu kehadiran Reishi, pria itu menoleh. Menatap manik ungu Reishi dengan wajah sendunya. Pria itu lalu mengambil rokok yang terselip di bibirnya lalu membuangnya.

"Yo." Sebuah kata meluncur dari bibir pria itu. Reishi berlari kencang ke arah pria itu, menjatuhkan badannya ke dada pria itu dan memukulnya pelan.

" _Mou_ , aku kira ada apa... dasar, jangan buat aku khawatir dong, menyuruhku datang cepat karena ada hal penting... aku kira kau terkena musibah."

"Hahaha, maaf, maaf." Pria itu mengusap kepala Reishi sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Tapi ini memang penting. Ya setidaknya buatku."

Reishi memegang kepalanya. Kesal, lalu ia menggembungkan pipinya sebagai bentuk protes atas perusakan penampilan dan kata penuh keegoisan yang dilontarkan pria itu. Membuat pria itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Mikoto. Selalu berbicara tentang dirimu tanpa memikirkanku. Aku tidak mau mendengar hal penting itu ternyata adalah seperti kau mendapat masalah dengan dosen karena tidak sengaja meremas dadanya."

"Hei itu kecelakaan, dan memang sangat penting bagiku untuk memanggilmu. Karena tanpamu, aku akan mengulang mata kuliah itu tahun depan."

Sebuah tawa renyah berhamburan mengakhiri nostalgia singkat mereka. Pria yang disebut Mikoto itu mengakhiri tawanya duluan. Memerhatikan pria di depannya yang masih tertawa dengan gembira. Ia tidak bisa berpaling, seakan pandangannya tertawan oleh senyum pria itu. Ah, rasanya Mikoto ingin sekali membawa pulang pria itu dan memeluknya seharian.

"Jadi," Reishi mengusap matanya, menyingkirkan setitik kecil air mata di sudut matanya. "Ada hal penting apa lagi yang harus kau sampaikan kepadaku, Mikoto? Jangan bilang setelah lulus kuliah, kau masih mencari masalah."

"Bukan aku yang mencari masalah, tapi orang lain." Mikoto melontarkan kalimat pembelaan diri. Reishi malah tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ya, ya, Tuan Preman Jalanan." Balas Reishi dengan nada sarkas. "Kali ini kau minta tolong apa kepadaku?"

Mendadak muka Mikoto menjadi muram. Ada setitik getir yang Reishi temukan di amber milik Mikoto. Menandakan bahwa kali ini ada sesuatu yang lebih selain kata masalah.

Tangan Reishi lalu mengelus pipi Mikoto lembut. "Mikoto... bilang saja... aku tidak apa-apa."

Nada pelan serta lembut yang dilontarkan Reishi malah menjadi sebuah jarum yang terus menusuk hati Mikoto. Sesak yang tak tertahankan mulai menjalar di dadanya. Rasanya Mikoto ingin sekali terjun atau menghantamkan kepalanya ke tiang kuil. Keberanian dirinya mulai terkikis oleh senyum tulus yang dipancarkan Reishi.

Mengambil tangan yang mengelus pipinya, Mikoto menggenggamnya erat. Menatap Reishi semakin lekat. Seakan Mikoto ingin waktu di sekitarnya berhenti. _Sangat ingin_. Tapi Mikoto tahu, sekalipun ia menghancurkan seluruh jam di dunia ini, waktu tidak akan pernah berhenti untuknya.

"Reishi..." Suara Mikoto bergetar lirih. "Aku..."

"...aku menjadi _Red King_."

Mata Reishi membulat tak percaya. Rasa sesak langsung menginvasi dadanya. Sangat ingin Reishi menyuruh pikirannya untuk menganggap kalau Mikoto sedang bercanda. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Wajah sendu Mikoto memaksanya untuk memercayai apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Mikoto... kau bohong..."

Satu kalimat penuh nada tak percaya dilontarkan oleh Reishi. Berharap Mikoto memang berbohong.

Mikoto menghela napas, ia lalu memunculkan kobaran api kecil dari telapak tangannya tepat di hadapan Reishi.

"Sayang sekali tapi aku tidak berbohong, Reishi."

Reishi mempererat genggaman tangannya. Ia tak peduli Mikoto kesakitan karena kukunya yang menancap pada kulit jari Mikoto. Reishi mengerti, _sangat mengerti_ maksud Mikoto memanggilnya hari ini tak lain adalah untuk mengucapkan rentetan kalimat penuh sesak yang tak ingin Reishi dengar intinya.

Perpisahan.

"Jadi apa..." lirih yang bergetar menyapa pendengaran Mikoto. Ah tidak, Mikoto tidak menginkan nada ini didengarnya sekarang. Mikoto tidak ingin mendengar nada itu dengan tangis yang berusaha ditahan Reishi.

Tapi Mikoto sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk hari ini. Ia harus siap dengan segala caci maki yang dilontarkan Reishi. Ia harus siap dengan beribu-ribu rasa sesak yang menghujamnya tanpa henti nanti.

"Reishi... aku..." Mikoto menahan kalimatnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh sebuah rasa bernama iba.

Mikoto memalingkan mukanya sebentar, menarik napas panjang. Berusaha mengumpulkan lagi keberaniannya. Genggaman tangannya semakin erat, sama seperti Reishi. Ia lalu menatap Reishi mantap.

" _Aku harus jahat, kalau tidak aku tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan ini"_

"Reishi, aku... kita..." Dengan mata yang berusaha menahan tangis, suara yang berusaha menahan pahitnya kenyataan, Mikoto mengucapkan kata-kata itu. "Kita harus berpisah... aku tidak bisa melibatkanmu lagi dalam hal ini. Aku tidak ingin kau terkena bahaya atas kekuatanku. Aku tidak ingin kau menanggung beban yang kuhasilkan karena ini Reishi..."

"Tidak Mikoto... tidak..." Reishi menggeleng keras, air matanya nyaris tumpah. "Aku tidak bisa menerima ini, Mikoto... aku—"

"—tolong, Reishi. Tolong... kalau kau tidak menjauh dariku, aku tidak akan bisa tenang. Kau tau sendiri kan bahwa kekuatan ini sungguh berbahaya... aku tidak mau kau terluka karena aku, Reishi. Mengertilah..."

"Tidak!" Satu teriakan lantang dilontarkan Reishi, kali ini matanya sudah bekaca-kaca. "Aku tidak bisa menerima alasan seperti itu, Mikoto. Kau pikir aku ini... kita ini selama ini apa, Mikoto? Aku... aku..."

"Maaf." Satu kata penuh keputusasaan terucap dari bibir Mikoto. "Tapi kita harus berpisah, meskipun kita tidak mau."

Mata Reishi membulat sempurna. Tangisnya tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Mikoto yang tersenyum penuh penyesalan, tak berdaya, dan kesedihan itu membuat ia tak bisa menahan tangisnya lebih lama. Hatinya sakit. Seakan ribuan anak manah menusuk dada serta punggungnya.

Perlahan, Mikoto melepas genggaman tangannya. Perasaan ingin memeluk erat Reishi iya tahan mati-matian. Ia tidak boleh melakukannya, memeluknya hanya membuat luka baik di hatinya maupun hati Reishi semakin melebar.

Mikoto lalu berjalan melewati Reishi. Menuju anak tangga di belakang Reishi. Mikoto menyelesaikan perannya dengan baik. Ia sudah menjadi orang paling jahat dan tak bertanggungjawab bagi Reishi. Sebuah prestasi yang mengagumkan yang akan terus membuat luka hatinya menganga lebar sekaligus menjadi pengantar mimpi buruk yang akan ia temui kelak,

"Terimakasih, Reishi. Dan selamat tinggal."

Reishi menoleh, berharap masih menemukan Mikoto dalam pandangnya. Pria itu berjalan menuju tangga, semakin menjauhi dirinya.

"Mikoto..."

Tangan Reishi terjulur ke arah Mikoto. Berusaha menggapai Mikoto tapi tidak bisa. Kakinya tak bergerak, seakan mati rasa.

"Mikoto..."

Reishi terus memanggil Mikoto. Rasa putus asa terus mengelilingi dirinya. Harapannya agar Mikoto menoleh padanya. Tapi Mikoto tak kunjung menoleh, seakan Mikoto memang sengaja tuli dengan suara Reishi.

"MIKOTO!"

Tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Teriakanya menjadi pengiring Mikoto yang terus menjauh darinya. Kemudian teriakannya berganti menjadi isakan tanpa henti.

 _ **Tik, tik, tik**_

Titik-titik hujan mulai jatuh membasahi baik kota Shizume maupun tempat Reishi dan Mikoto berdiri. Titik-titk hujan itu mulai turun dengan deras. Membahasi Reishi maupun Mikoto. Bayangan Mikoto mulai memburam dan menghilang seiring tetes-tetes hujan yang menghantam lensa kacamatanya.

Reishi tertunduk lemas. Tangannya meremas rambutnya. Frustasi. Diiringi oleh nama Mikoto yang terus ia teriakan tanpa henti. Walaupun ia tahu suaranya tak akan terdengar. Suara hujan memakan teriakannya sampai tak bersisa. Dan walaupun masih terdengar, Mikoto _pasti_ tidak akan meresponnya.

Reishi masih terus menangis. Ia tidak peduli derasnya hujan terus membasahi dirinya. Berharap rasa sesak di dadanya menghilang terkikis hujan. Tidak, rasa sesaknya bukan disebabkan karena ia sangat marah kepada Mikoto. Bukan juga karena kekecewaan tak berdasar yang berhasil dibuat Mikoto di hatinya.

Tetapi kenyataan bahwa Reishi tak akan pernah membenci Mikoto. Sekalipun pria itu menjadi sebab akan luka yang membuat dirinya rapuh.

Karena Mikoto adalah hal terindah yang pernah dimiliki Reishi.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Apdet dengan ngaret lagi :"3 produk baper di MikoRei week yang sebenernya gak baper-baper amat. Terimakasih untuk asupan fluff dari kakak tercinta, ashAksara yang sudah memberikan sedikit penyejuk dalam hati :3/**_

 _ **Oh dan bapernya makin berkurang setelah bocah kesayangan Scepter 4, Andy, dapet ranking 13 karakter terpopuler yaaay~ yaa walaupun turun seperingkat dari hasil middle rank kemarin tapi tak apa lah :'3 dan digambar pake kostum boyband pula itu bocah duuuh naaak bagus banget buat bahan dinistain inktober #heh**_

 ** _Kali ini terisnpirasi dari lagu wakakakak sebenernya iseng aja ngedengerin ini lagu pas lagi baper parah kemarin dan well... jadilah lagu After Rain ini dijadikan acuan untuk menulis produk baper kali ini : BTW lagu itu recomended banget bagi pembaca yang punya pengalam pahit dalam hal cinta. Apalagi yang pernah ditinggal sang mantan dan tak bisa membenci sang mantan yang berujung pada gagal move on berkepanjangan #hus_**

 _ **Dan tinggal satu tema lagi yang harus dihajar demi menyelesaikan tugas saya buat MikoRei week :'3 jangan pernah bosen untuk baca apdetan ngaret dari saya ya, para pembaca :3/**_


	7. Rebirth

"Ugh..."

Mikoto memegang kepalanya. Sakit menyerang seluruh kepalanya. Membuat ia tidak bisa membuka mata sejenak. Berusaha menghadap, ia mendongakan kepalanya, melihat sekelilingnya.

Hamparan padang salju, pohon cemara yang tertutup salju, serta sebuah kuil tertangkap di retinanya. _Ini di mana?_ pikir Mikoto. Ia tidak mengenal tempat ini. Tapi entah kenapa tempat ini terasa familiar untuknya. Seakan tempat ini adalah tempat yang sangat penting bagi dirinya.

"Mikoto,"

Sebuah suara memanggil dirinya. _Siapa?_ Mikoto tidak mengenal suara parau yang dilontarkan seseorang untuknya. Mikoto menoleh ke belakang. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Ia lalu berpikir ini hanyalah imajinasinya saja.

Mikoto kembali menghadap ke depan. Kini ia menemukan sesosok pria tegap berseragam biru dan bersurai biru gelap. Mikoto membatu. Rasa takut menyerang dirinya. Tubuhnya gemetar melihat tatapan kosong dari pria di depannya.

"Mikoto..."

Pria itu memanggil namanya. Rasa takut mulai terasa semakin menjadi-jadi. Napasnya mendadak tidak teratur. Ingin sekali Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Seakan seluruh badannya terkurung dan dibuat tak berdaya oleh tatapan kosong nan dingin pria itu.

"Mikoto... maafkan aku..."

Raut muka pria itu mendadak sendu seiring dengan suara parau yang ia lontarkan. Mikoto tak mengerti. Untuk apa pria ini meminta maaf ke pada dirinya. Dan yang paling penting sebenarnya siapa dia? Tapi Mikoto merasa ia mengenal pria itu. Sayangnya, Mikoto tidak bisa mengingat baik nama maupun sepotong kenangan bersama pria itu.

"Maafkan aku Mikoto... maafkan aku..."

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah pedang bergagang emas menusuk perutnya. Rasa sakit tak tertahankan mulai menyerang tubuhnya. Ngilu di perutnya seakan menghantam seluruh badannya.

"Mikoto..."

Pria itu memanggil namanya lagi. Kali ini jemari dingin pria itu menyentuh pipinya. Sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya. Tapi Mikoto tak bisa mengartikan senyum itu. Terlalu misterius. Tapi entah kenapa Mikoto bisa merasakan ada setitik penyesalan dalam senyum pria itu.

"Munakata..."

Bibir Mikoto refleks mengucapkan kata itu. Munakata? Siapa? Ia merasa tidak pernah mengenal seorang pria bernama Munakata.

Tiba-tiba pria itu tersenyum bahagia. Mikoto tak tahu pasti alasannya. Tapi rasanya pria itu senang sekali saat ia menyebut kata itu. Pria itu lalu mulai mengelus pipinya dan menangis.

Kali ini sesak mulai menginvasi dadanya. Menambah parah rasa ngilu akibat tusukan pedang pria itu. Tapi kenapa Mikoto merasa seakan ada satu bagian yang terlepas dari dirinya?

Menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak Mikoto dengar jelas, tubuh pria itu menghilang. Menguap menjadi serpihan cahaya dan meninggalkan Mikoto yang akhirnya tergeletak lemas di hamparan padang salju itu.

.

.

.

 **Paralel World**

 **Dedicated for MikoRei week 2015**

 **Day 7 Prompt: Rebirth**

 **A Project K fanfiction by Meongaum!**

 **Project K © GoRa & GoHands**

 **Warning: Fem!Reishi, Semi AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Niisan_..."

"Ugh..."

"Miko-nii, ayo bangun!"

"Ugh..."

 _ **Srak!**_

 _ **BRAK!**_

Selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh Mikoto ditarik. Dirinya lalu jatuh berguling dari kasur. Rasa sakit yang kemudian terasa di kepala dan pinggangnya membangunkan dirinya.

"Duh dasar _niisan_ , mimpi buruk lagi?"

"Paling Miko-nii mimpi makan ramen super pedas terus sembelit. Megang perutnya nafsu begitu."

Tawa renyah meluncur dari mulut kedua adiknya. Mikoto menggaruk kepalanya dan memegang perutnya. Ia masih ingat rasa ngilu yang terasa di perutnya. Bahkan Mikoto tidak percaya kalau itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

"Misaki, Andy," Mikoto bangkit dari lantai dan menggaruk punggungnya. "Bisakah kalian membangunkanku lebih halus lagi? Kalian mau membuat kakak kalian yang sudah bodoh ini semakin bodoh?"

"Kalau membangunkan Miko-nii adalah perkara mudah, kami tak akan bersusah payah menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Miko-nii. Bahkan teriakan super milik Misa-nii saja tidak bisa membangunkan Miko-nii."

"Dan aku gak mau kena marah mama karena cara paling halus membangunkan _niisan_ itu adalah menyiramkan seember air tepat di wajah _niisan_."

Tawa renyah kembali meluncur dari mulut kedua adik Mikoto. Mikoto hanya tersenyum pasrah melihat adiknya seperti itu.

" _Niisan_ , ayo siap-siap." Si adik pertama, Misaki, menghentikan tawanya duluan. "Hari ini _niisan_ ada upacara penerimaan siswa baru kan?"

"Cie yang udah jadi anak SMA. Masuk lima besar siswa yang memperoleh skor paling tinggi di ujian masuk pula." Kali ini si bungsu, Andy, yang berkomentar.

"Ya kalau aku tidak dipaksa belajar terus-menerus oleh kedua adikku ya mana mungkin kakakmu ini lulus ujian masuk SMA."

"Ups, SMA terbaik se-kota Shizume maksud Miko-nii?"

Mikoto lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut kedua adiknya. Protes dari kedua adiknya tidak ia hiraukan. Setelah puas, ia lalu bangkit dan mengambil seragam barunya lalu segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Karena kalian yang buat kekacauan di sini, kalian beresin kamar kakak ya."

"Ogah! Beresin sendiri!" Satu kalimat protes langsung diucapkan Misaki tanpa basa-basi.

"Miko-niiiiii! Duh Miko-nii belum nyiapin buku buat hari ini ya?" Si bungsu yang mengangkat tas kosong molompong milik kakanya itu langsung melontarkan kalimat protes.

Protes dari kedua adiknya tidak Mikoto hiraukan. Ia lalu memasuki kamar mandi sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan kedua adiknya hanya bisa menghela napas lalu membereskan kamar kakaknya dan menyiapkan bukunya.

.

.

.

"Sip!"

Mikoto menggerakan lehernya gerah. Ia tidak suka seragam barunya. Terlalu formal. Rasanya ia ingin segera melepas dasi seragamnya lalu melepas tiga kancing atas kemejanya.

"Iya aku tau Miko-nii gak suka pake dasi dan kemeja begini. Tapi tahan ya, setidaknya sampai upacara penerimaan murid baru selesai."

Mikoto mengacak-ngacak rambut adik bungsunya. Kalimat protes terus keluar dari mulut adiknya yang malah membuat Mikoto tertawa.

" _Thanks_ Ndy." Mikoto tersenyum sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya dari adik bungsunya. Si bungsu hanya membalasnya dengan gembungan pipi yang sangat ingin Mikoto cubit.

"Wah, wah, kalian sudah akrab sekali pagi ini."

Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang berjalan menuju kakak beradik itu. Diikuti seorang pria berambut merah panjang yang terikat ke belakang. Misaki dan Andy melambaikan tangan ke arah wanita itu.

"Mah, pah, sini!" Teriak Misaki kepada lelaki dan wanita di depannya.

"Iya~" Wanita itu berlari-lari kecil sembari menarik pria di belakannya. "Ayo Gen-chan, cepat!"

Pria di belakangnya tersenyum pasrah. "Kamu tidak sabaran sekali, sayang."

Wanita di depannya hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran yang lalu tergantikan oleh senyuman tulus seorang ibu untuk anak-anaknya.

.

.

.

"Oke, siap ya! Satu, dua, tiga!"

 _ **Ckrek!**_

Mikoto beserta kedua adiknya dan ibunya berfoto di depan sekolah barunya. Melakukan foto keluarga rutin setiap tahun ajaran baru.

"Ayo Gen-chan, kamu juga harus ikut."

"Tapi siapa yang akan memotretku kalau aku ikut berfoto, Tatara?"

Yang dipanggil Tatara menoleh sana-sini. Mencari orang yang bisa ia mintai tolong.

"Ah nak, bisa ke sini sebentar?"

Tatara memanggil seorang gadis berambut biru gelap. Rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang itu terlihat indah saat rambut itu mengikuti gerak kepala saat gadis itu menoleh ke arah Tatara.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, bu?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan sopan.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, tapi bisakah kau mengambil gambar keluarga kami? Ah tekan saja tombol ini jika kau rasa sudah pas dan siap mengambil gambar kami, ya?"

Mikoto memerhatikan gadis itu. Surai biru malamnya, manik ungu yang terperangkap dalam bingkai kaca, poni yang menjulang ke kiri atas... rasanya Mikoto tidak asing dengan gadis itu. Tapi Mikoto berani bertaruh kalau ia baru pernah bertemu gadis itu di sini.

"Hei _niisan_ , jangan melamun!"

Teriakan dari adiknya membuyarkan lamunannya. Dengan canggung Mikoto meminta maaf pada adiknya. Ia lalu melihat ke arah kamera.

"Siap ya."

Suara gadis itu mengalihkan perhatian Mikoto. Sejenak, Mikoto terpaku pada kecantikan gadis itu. Rambutnya, matanya, senyumnya. Mendadak ada perasaan aneh yang mengisi hati Mikoto. Muncul hasrat untuk memiliki gadis itu. Tapi yang ini berbeda sekali. Mikoto tidak bisa mendefinisikannya. Rasa ini bukan perasaan suka biasa. Bukan juga nafsu rendahan untuk memiliki seorang gadis cantik.

"Miko-nii!"

Teriakan adik bungsunya membuyarkan lagi lamunannya. Ah, sepertinya ia terlalu lama termakan pesona gadis di depannya. Dengan cepat Mikoto mempersiapkan diri.

"Satu, dua, tiga, _cheese!_ "

Hari itu, pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Mikoto berani bertaruh kalau senyumnya kali ini bukanlah ditujukan untuk keluarga atau kesenangan atas hari pertamanya masuk SMA. Melainkan ditujukan hanya untuk gadis itu seorang.

.

.

.

"...maaf?"

"O-oh..."

Mikoto tak sadar ia terus memerhatikan gadis itu. Wajah kebingungan terlukis jelas di wajah gadis itu.

"...apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Pertanyaan gadis itu membuat Mikoto berpikir. Ia memang tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya dengan gadis itu. Tapi anehnya, gadis ini terasa sangat familiar sekali.

"...sepertinya tidak." Dengan ragu Mikoto menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Oh begitu..." Raut kekecewaan muncul sedikit menggantikan ekspresi kebingungan gadis itu.

Tidak mau perbincangannya dengan gadis itu berakhir sampai di sini, Mikoto mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya kita sama-sama murid baru di sekolah ini." Mikoto membuka topik. "Tidak sopan rasanya jika aku belum berkenalan."

Gadis itu mengangguk. Ada ekspresi kaget yang menyusul setelahnya. Ah sepertinya dia juga lupa untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Mengajaknya bersalaman, Mikoto menjulurkan tangannya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Mikoto."

Gadis itu kaget. Seakan dirinya baru saja mendengan sebuah berita besar. Tapi ekspresi itu langsung tergantikan oleh senyum manis yang dibarengi oleh tawa yang seakan hanya dilontarkan untuk Mikoto seorang.

Gadis itu lalu meraih telapak tangan Mikoto. "Perkenalkan namaku Reishi, Munakata Reishi."

Kali ini Mikoto lah yang kaget. Nama yang diucapkan gadis itu sama dengan nama yang diucapkannya dalam mimpi.

Seakan tau ini bukanlah pertemuan biasa, mereka berdua saling melempar senyum. Seakan mengisyaratkan pada benak masing-masing bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi. Cepat atau lambat.

.

.

.

"Hei..."

Adik-adiknya menoleh ke arah kakaknya. Tumben kakanya memulai topik pembicaraan yang sepertinya agak serius.

"Kalian berdua... percaya reinkarnasi?"

Misaki nyaris membanting PSP-nya. Sedangkan Andy sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya sambil memegang perutnya.

"Miko-nii, tumben." Sebuah ejekan terucap dari adik bungsunya.

"Serius deh," Mikoto mulai membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Kalian berdua percaya reinkarnasi tidak?"

Misaki menggeleng. "Kalau masalah ini sih tanyakan saja pada Andy."

"Eeeh kok aku? Misa-nii mau menghindar dari pertanyaan ini?"

"Bukan begitu. _BTW_ reinkarnasi itu apa ya?"

Mikoto menghela napas berat, Andy _facepalm_.

"Jadi," Mikoto mulai menjelaskan. "Reinkarnasi itu singkatnya adalah kelahiran kembali."

Masih memasang wajah bingung, Andy menggantikan kakaknya menjelaskan.

"Misalnya dulu Misa-nii itu seorang pengusaha terus dibunuh sama anak buah. Nah karena ada rasa penyesalan yang ada dalam diri Misa-nii, Misa-nii bisa lahir kembali ntah itu jadi manusia, hewan, atau binatang. Tergantung perbuatan Misa-nii di masa lalu. Kalau Misa-nii dibunuh sama anak buah karena Misa-nii adalah seseorang yang bengis, mungkin saja Misa-nii bisa terlahir jadi binatang. Beda lagi kalau Misa-nii mati terbunuh karena ada yang benci sama Misa-nii karena Misa-nii baik hati atau misalnya Misa-nii memang mengorbankan nyawa sendiri karena si anak buah itu kalau tidak membunuh Misa-nii, hidupnya akan terancam. Mungkin Misa-nii akan terlahir sebagai manusia untuk menyelesaikan apa yang tak sempat Misa-nii selesaikan dan sesalkan di kehidupan sebelumnya."

Misaki ber-oh ria. Sedangkan Mikoto diam sejenak.

"Kalau misalnya," Mikoto melempar pertanyaan lagi. "Kamu pernah bermimpi tentang seseorang yang tak kamu kenal terus suatu hari kamu bertemu seseorang itu dengan perawakan yang berbeda tapi kamu tau kalau orang itu ada hubungannya dengan orang yang pernah hadir di mimpimu?"

"Cie _niisan_ , keinget Munakata-san ya?"

"Iya deh beda deh yang hari pertama sekolah langsung ketemu cewek cantik yang ternyata jadi orang yang ngasih pidato pembukaan dan akhirnya sekelas sama Miko-nii."

Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Mikoto. Sial, kedua adiknya benar-benar mengingatkannya pada gadis itu.

"Memangnya _niisan_ pernah mimpi apa sih sampai nanyain soal reinkarnasi ke kita?" Tanya Misaki penasaran.

"Mimpi ditusuk pria berwarna rambut biru gelap, beriris ungu, berkacamata, dan berponi lebay. Persis Munakata."

"Pftt, jadi dulu Miko-nii itu..."

"Hus jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh kamu!"

Mikoto menjitak adik bungsunya. Si bungsu langsung mengaduh ria sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit dijitak kakaknya.

"Tapi kalau ngedenger dari penjelasan Andy bisa aja sih _niisan_ sama Munakata-san dulu emang punya hubungan khusus." Misaki mulai memegang dagunya tanda berpikir serius. "T-tapi aku gak mau mikir kalau _niisan_ dulu jeruk makan jeruk ya!"

Tawa berhambur dari mulut Mikoto dan Andy. Melihat Misaki tersipu malu membicarakan soal cinta adalah hal yang lucu menurut mereka berdua.

"Aku setuju sama Misa-nii. Kalau Miko-nii dulu emang punya hubungan khusus sama Munakata-san berarti pertemuan dan mimpi Miko-nii memang bukan kebetulan belaka."

Mikoto mengelus rambut adik bungsunya. "Makasih ya kalian berdua."

"Terus bayarannya?"

"Bayaran apaan deh?"

"Konsultasi hidup dan cinta. Totalnya lima ribu yen."

Mikoto memerhatikan adik-adiknya. Senyum matre terlukis jelas di wajah kedua adiknya. Terlebih lagi Misaki.

"Kalian ya..."

Mikoto berjalan menuju Misaki lalu menggelitik pinggangnya. Andy tertawa melihat kakaknya meronta karena serangan Mikoto.

Sembari menggelitik Misaki, dalam hati Mikoto berharap di kehidupan ini dia bisa hidup bahagia. Baik bersama keluarganya ataupun teman-temannya.

Dan gadis bersurai biru malam yang selalu menjadi pengantar hatinya yang berdebar-debar.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HOREEE APDEEEET! *sujudsyukur DAN TAMAAAAAT!**_

 _ **Terimakasih banyak yang sudah mengikuti seri Paralel Worid ini! Senangnya berhasil maso 8 hari belakangan ini :"3**_

 _ **Terimakasih juga kepada kakak tercinta, ashAksara baik segala asupan dan reviewnya~ dan tak lupa para pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir di cerita saya :3/**_

 _ **Dengan begini, ini adalah fic multichapter yang pertama kali ditamatkan oleh saya :"3**_

 _ **Akhir kata, doakan saya sukses dalam pertarungan dengan soal UTS mulai besok sampai hari jumat! Tenang kok saya udah belajar untuk besok :3/**_


End file.
